User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. An image on the wiki Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dr F you just sent me a message, i cannot sign up for an account, i use my work computer and they block the hell out of the things we can do, so in advance i am sorry if i messed up something, i am well behaved so you should not have any problems, and if i posted this in the wrong spot i am very sorry thank you XBOX GT SinsterNobody PS i am about to leave work so i wont have access for long, if you need to let me know anything doh! hope i didnt set off any firewall alarms;0) just wanted to know why you could not get an account. "the boss is watching" is the best one i can think of. Dr. F Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Doc. I think I screwed up a little with my signature. Doesn't appear where i set the tildes, in fact it appears below... in a somewhat weird way. I tryed to create it via tables, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Could you please take a short look? 11:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yup. 12:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading Bitch Fest Think setting up a disclaimer discouraging mod requests, or maybe a separate trading forum for mods might help reduce the ragey conflicts around here? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ty for calling me out on this issue WhackG. _i_ do not want to discourage mod requests because: # it gives modders something social to do # modded content is only disallowed in the mainspace (main namespace) of the wiki # it gives the opportunity for the community to decline such requests (unlikely, but its there) _i_ do not want to open a new forum because: # _i_ want to keep the forums neat # putting up an artificial wall between opposing sides is futile when each can still troll the other sides forums # ragers _will_ rage even if its about how DLC4 should have had a better name. i say _i_ because this is only my opinion. you are welcome to broach the subject with the other sysops, warblade and claptrap are available. 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that answers my question quite nicely. I just wish people would relax and be constructive more.. WhackyGordon 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) motw Did Matt get b&?!NOhara24 00:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :just blocked. two weeks. maybe less. 01:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= Dr. F. help me Hey dr F whenever i try to comment on the forums i get the follow error, Stack OverFlow at line:472 now i can leave message on talk pages but that is it,nagy was telling a guy that picked up some modder extra skill points, to fix he would have to mod his game was his response i did the same thing and did not want to have to mod my game to get rid of them so i reassigned my skill at a new u and left out the 4 extra points ghetto style, thanks oh yeah and duh, it that error because of me or wiki SinisterNobody 10:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : I am assuming that OP was particular about keeping it clean that he'd want the four extra points out of his character entirely. Resetting your stats at a New-U is the same as picking up the four stat points - they still show as unassigned. 10:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::it would seem this is another intermittent little gift courtesy of your work firewall. i would think trying again or tracking down the indivigible's (OP's) talk page would do for you. 11:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Great... Now I'm gonna feel bad about ripping on FryGuy on his talk page :P That's pretty neat with the mailbox btw, had to go back a page because I'd just barely spotted it when I hit the regular LeaveMessage button Also, I'm about 95% sure the desktop version is just a self-contained IE tab as it brings up what looks like IE's "cannot be found" page when it fails to load(I rarely use IE if I can help it) 14:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :not a problem. see my talky for an explanation / apology. 16:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok only a little more help hey could you send my password to the IP i use at work (my talkpage, not the one you created for me) i think i may be able to log in, but my password is not working, now i do remeber the password you gave me but is it caps if you could re post it for me that would be awsome, yeah hopefully it fixes my problem as of right now i can only comment on talk pages, cannot start topic, or comment :( So if you could send my username, as i should put it in, and my password that would be great, if you like you could send it via message XBOX live, whatever is eaiser for you. I have to say i am a little confused about the patch, i know it is not out for Xbox, but i bet it will act the same as the PS3 one, First will my character jump straight to 69 as i did ALOT of farming pre DLC 4, i never used WT for anything, that is where i am a bit confused, if you used WT your level will auto jump, or only the pc does it , see confused. THanks SinsterNobody 08:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Brick No. I meant Brick, not Tank. RPGs (especially Superhero RPGs) call a guy like Brick a "Brick": He's big, he's dense (training vs. education), he can take a lot of punishment, and he hits really hard. Tanks are characters who can take a lot of damage and give out a lot of damage; they don't have to be physically imposing, they might rely on technology like armored suits or energy shields to protect them, and they don't just rely on melee attacks and strength when they fight (which sounds more like Roland, actually, than Brick). Bruisers or Brawlers are big fellas who can take a beating and are good in a melee fight (burly and hirsuite movie actor Donald Gibb is the "It's That Guy..." of Bruisers). Scrappers are nimble and quick fighters who can take a beating (Indiana Jones or James Bond). Berserkers are characters who get stronger when they get angry and can take out multiple enemies at once (The Hulk, The Thing, or Wolverine). There are other terms: Speedsters are characters who run really fast, Flyers can fly, Jumpers can teleport, Blasters fire bolts of energy, etc. Hotspur23 12:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC). :wow, The Evil Dr. F must be getting terribly old because that seems like a terrible lot of sub-sub-classes :0). thanks but ill stick to striker, tank, caster, & sneak. that is enough for us old farts. i have never heard of brick being a class/sub-class as (tanks are not physically imposing?) the name makes little sense, ill have to take your word for it that thays how the kids are sayin it today, "Brickin'?". 0730 local 03NOV10